


Out To The Point He'll Comply

by rainy_afternoons



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Dom!Alex, Fingerfucking, M/M, being pushed into a shower, im so sorry mother, miles moans.... a lot, milex - Freeform, sub!miles, they're both switches come on, this is lewd as shit, this is sin, welp, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_afternoons/pseuds/rainy_afternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex screw around, cuddles and lewd stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out To The Point He'll Comply

“Come on, love, your hair looks nasty after today, don't put more hair gel in it.” Miles protests with a distraught look plastered on his face. “Oi, does not!” Alex retorts with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. “Turner. We just played a bloody show, you're a mess and if you don't shower that damned hair gel out it's going to be quite filthy.” Miles adds, concern in his voice but something else in his mind. Once the younger man spins around, his eyes fall onto Alex, still messing with his hair with shit-eating grin on his face. “What are you gonna do, Miles, hmmm?” he pauses to turn around and stare into the Scouser’s glare head on, “Hose me down or somethin’?”. 

Alex soon realizes his mistake as Miles’ face forms into a devious grin.

“Why not?” growls Miles, grabbing the Northerner’s wrist and dragging him to the shower. Alex can only yelp in response with a disgruntled “Aw come on, you have got to be kidding me right now!”. Miles looks determined and relentless, his hands squeezing Alex's wrists as he stands him next to the shower, quickly striping the older boy before pushing him into the shower and hearing him grumble in protest.

\------

“C’mere.” Miles orders, towel in hand looking at the dripping figure standing in the shower.

“No.” Alex pouts, his chest puffed out and his hands sprawled defensively over his naked body.

“Come here, Alex, let me dry you off.” Miles gestures with the towel and looks up and down the stubborn and shivering frame of his lover.

“I'll be fine. Thank you very much.” Alex recites sarcastically, his eyes rolling back.

“Alexander. Come here so I can fucking dry you off.” Miles orders adamantly, pretending to stomp a foot down on the bathroom tile.

“I don't need your help- Hey! Let me go!” Alex  
squirms and tries to escape the grasp of the Scouser only resulting in him stumbling into Miles’ arms and being swaddled.

“Just stand still for a few seconds, this is not rocket science, Alex,” says Miles as he ruffles Alex's hair with the towel and wraps it around him.

“Don't care, Miles.” says Alex shivering and clutching the towel for warmth.

“There you go. Your cute little bum is dry.” replies Miles, smiling with pride at his work.

“Shut up, Miles. First you disapprove of my hair, then you shove me into that icy shower and now you compliment my arse?” Alex says flatly, a hint of embarrassment still seeping from his voice.

“Hey, It's a nice arse.” Miles shrugs.

\-----

Alex stumbles out of the bathroom, grumbling and ignoring Miles on the way to get ready for bed.

The older boy slips under the covers of the bed, trying to will himself to nap and not acknowledge the looming presence behind him teasing the back of his neck.

“Miles. Quit it.” Alex warns, his voice austere and his face burning pink.

“What are you gonna do if I don't, babe?” Miles mocks and continues leaving light kisses and nibbles all over Alex. 

“This.” is all Miles hears before Alex sits up, pins him down, grabs both his hands into one hand, sweeping around the bed with the other until his fingers find a belt and begin quickly wrapping it around Miles’ squirming wrists. “Alex, what the hell are you-” Miles is cut off by the sudden appearance of Alex sitting right on his legs, hands gripping his thighs.

Hoping to get the situation back under his control, Miles feverishly tries to escape his restraints while scolding the Northerner. “What do you think you're doing, Alexander?” Miles spouts, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. No reply other than a pleased hum leaves Alex’s lips.

 

He can't deny he doesn't mind the current situation but it's a little off from what usually happens in bed. Usually he's the one on top. Usually. 

“Oh, nothing,” replies Alex rather nonchalantly. Instead of egging Miles on or even mocking him, the bloody tease whips out his phone and starts checking his socials while all along gently grinding down so so close to where Miles really wants him.

Fuck, he's such a bastard, he's even checking his bloody phone.

He squeezes his eyes shut to avoid the sight of Alex bloody Turner grinding on his thighs, his soft expression calm and unwavering. Not for long, though. Miles accidentally lets slip a whimper as Alex's hips get a tad closer to his crotch. His eyes peel open and his vision is filled with the Northerner’s questioning gaze, his hand reaching to the nightstand to put down his phone.

“Something wrong?” Alex chuckles out, cocking his head toward one side, feigning innocence.

Miles merely shoves his face halfway in the pillow and another whimper slips out as he feebly shakes his head ‘no’.

“Are you sure you don't need anything, babe?” groans Alex, sinking his nails into Miles’ hips and gently pulling himself closer to the younger man's crotch, resting his arse on Miles’ upper thighs.

“F-fuck Alex, how long are you gonna sit on me?”

“As long as I damn well please, babe.”

“Is this because of the shower?”

“No,” he drawls out and runs a finger down Miles’ chest, “It's because you, Miles, are a needy little slut.” He leans over Miles, extending his body over the younger man's shivering frame, placing a hand on the headboard and another right beside the source of the whimpers.

Feeling the pressure of Alex's hand on the pillow, his breath on his neck and Alex's eyes all over him sends Miles over the edge. He yelps out in dismay and frustration,

“Fuck Al, just get on with it!” 

“Get on with what exactly?”

“You know precisely what I mean, Alex,” Miles breathes out, feeling impatient and very exposed.

A pause. Alex looks to the side, weighing his options on how the night could go. After a quick decision, his gazes drifts back to the man pinned so helplessly under him. A wonderful sight, to say the least.

“Are you going to ask for it nicely?”

A brief moment of silence. Not even a inhale. 

That look.. on Alex's face, that, that truly leaves him breathless. “Y-yeah,” is all Miles manages to pant out. 

“Be back in a bit. I swear, if you move a bloody centimeter-” Alex cuts himself off before he eases off the younger man and the bed altogether. Which leaves Miles. Laying on his back, still as a statue though his body is aching to move.

\------

Laying in bed is, more often than not, a relaxing moment. Not for Miles. It's anything but relaxing. His crotch aches for attention, his mind spins around the room, his thoughts however focusing on one thing: Alex's arrival.

Fuck, fuck, when's he going to be back? He's not going to last much longer. He aches to move, just anything to distract himself from how low his stomach has dropped. Probably a good two floors, if he had to guess. That fucking tease. Probably taking his sweet time.

\------

“Choke on this, Miles.” says Alex to himself as he looks at his reflection in the mirror one last time before he struts off back to the bedroom.

\------

The sound of footsteps approaching the doorway makes Miles’ chest flutter and a lump form in his throat. He pulls against his restraints in one last attempt to reverse the situation around but to no avail. Perhaps for the better, Miles thinks.

He snaps his head toward his right, his eyes quickly meeting the figure nearing the room. The sight of Alex makes his chest pound and his mouth gape with a combination of outrage and arousal. 

\------

He put his gel in his hair again. Oh fuck, it's the damn slicked back quiff. What a twat. He's so damn adamant sometimes. A twat that’s most likely planning on shagging him very soon. 

Alex sails through the doorway, clawing onto the bed and setting himself down right between Miles’ legs. He sets down the bottle of lube nearby and makes himself comfortable, watching Miles’ flustered face, looking for signs of protest.

“Did you behave when I was gone, hmm?”

Miles chokes out a “Y-yes”. A slap cracks down on his thigh resulting in a soft, exasperated whimper filling Alex’s ears. “Yes, what?” Miles gulps and tries again. His voice shaking, he nearly whispers,

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” says Alex, his hand tracing over Miles’ now slightly pink thigh.

“Telling y-you, sir.”

Alex smiles, “Good choice.”

Miles gulps in reply and the anticipation ringing in his ears is nearly unbearable. What Alex will do next is the question of tonight, really. 

Alex runs his hands all up and down Miles,laughing under his breath every time the younger boy whimpers. He decides to get things moving because he can feel that Miles won't take much more teasing, not without lots and lots encouragement at least. “So, where were we, hmm? Oh right, I recall you starting to beg for it, hmmm, how about we start where we left off, Is that okay with you, babe?”

“Yes, s-sir.” The new name rolls off Miles’ tongue softly, he stutters only a bit in between breaths as a result of Alex's malicious grin.

“Let's get these off, then.” he gestures to Miles’ underwear that can barely contain his hard-on properly, making it strain against the fabric and leave a damp spot. “Oh god finally, yes, f-fuck, Al” Miles moans as he feels fingers under the waistband and slowly begin to drag the cloth off. Alex shoots him a warning look and quickly grabs Miles’ clothed cock, squeezing it. The younger boy whines at the contact, fear in his eyes. He quickly corrects himself. “Hnn -ah, f-ff-fuck, ‘m sorry, Sir, Ahh- aaah-”

“God, you're filthy, you've soaked your underwear and I've barely even laid a finger on you.”

“Y-yes, sir, -ahhh -hnnahh, I am.”

“Now then, since you're so eager,” Alex tortures more, beginning to run his finger down the underside of Miles’ throbbing erection, “Tell me how much you crave this...”

Miles’ sense of domineering pride had left the room and the next thing to leave his lips was lust-filled, enticing and would have usually made him want to bury himself deep in covers and lie there with a stark red face. Usually. 

“P-please, I crave you so much, -ahh, fuck, Sir, just fuck me fucking senseless already, please, I w-won't last much longer -hnn -ahhh, fuck Al, -Sir, I'm begging you, just give it to m-me.”

Stirred by Miles’ bold words and willingness, Alex feverishly hurries the underwear off his legs, enthusiastic to fulfill the younger boy’s desires and make him whine for even more.

Bottom lip stuck between his teeth, Alex positions Miles’ legs to be spread wide, leaving everything accessible and exposed.

\------

It's his turn to take what he wants. What he needs. What he's been craving. Alex is normally the giving type. Giving himself up to Miles has to be one of his favorite past times, anyway. But tonight, he's free to push and prod and do what he pleases with the Scouser. And he's going to relish every single second.

Alex lashes his tongue against Miles’ thigh, tasting the raw excitement oozing from him. He presses his lips to the soft skin and sucks, full intent of leaving a mark. Maybe three. Anything to mark Miles. To prove that he's his and only his. His mouth drifts from thigh to thigh, leaving a trail of souvenirs to marvel at later and a chorus of moans filling the room now. 

“You still okay?” Alex asks, his voice filled with concern as he sits back up again. 

“Yeah, ‘m g-good.” 

“Are you sure, pretty boy?”, drawling out the latter half of the statement, amused by his own creativity.

Miles blushes fiercely at the new nickname, whispering a quiet ‘yes, sir’ in response.

“If you need to stop or anythin-”

“Yes, yes, I know, I know, please continue, haah -ah, please, Sir.” Miles rushes out impatiently, his cheeks on fire and his hands trembling.

Alex chuckles, laughing at Miles’ ability to be so freaking adorable when he wants to be. He runs his palms up and down Miles’ inner thighs, now beautifully adorned pink with light purple bruises, and trembling with every swipe. His hands stroke softly down to Miles’ ass, drawing lines all over the younger man's body as if it were his canvas and his fingers the brushes.

\------

Alex's hands drift toward the bottle of lube, grasping it up off the bed, popping the cap and making a show of pouring it all over his fingers, choking back a moan as he intently watches Miles consumed by the sight. “Tell me when, okay? Can you relax for me, pretty boy?” commands Alex, setting the bottle out of the away but not out of reach. Miles eagerly chirps out a “Yes-s, Sir” and orders himself to not tense up. Trying to keep at least somewhat collected at this point, Miles snatches his bottom lip between his teeth as he braces himself. 

Alex coos praise and encouragement as he coaxes in a finger into Miles, letting the younger boy adjust to the rare feeling. 

Miles pants out as his whole body shudders a bit. It isn't a completely foreign feeling to Miles, he's let Alex have his ways with many times before but he's never gotten over how much this makes his breathing sky rocket, his hands shake violently and how fucking delightful it feels. 

In a hushed whisper he lets out all he's been keeping pent up, “Hnnahh, -ahh, oh god, oh god, -ahh” as he moves hips up and down against the sheets and signaling to Alex he's more than ready for more.

“All you have to do is ask, love,” growls the older man. A wave of adrenaline has hit Alex and he can't get enough of Miles stuttering so hopelessly and pathetically, straining and trying to beg for more as he rides Alex's finger endlessly.

Weakly, Miles pleads, “Another... Fuck Sir... please I want .... more -ahh... please Sir...-hnn ahh”, his hips moving faster and gasping as Alex begins to meet his rhythm.

“My pretty boy just can't get enough, huh?” 

The Northerner can only whine in response as Alex squeezes another finger in, curling them and wrenching them upwards, and hitting that spot, causing Miles to jerk forward, his arms straining, his mouth agape, and filling Alex's ear with a chorus of moans and groans.

“Fuck,ohgodohgodyes, aaAh, fuck Al, -ah, Sir”

A slap on his ass breaks through the chorus of moans making him gasp and pant and shiver obscenely. “You aching for it, pretty boy? Want me to fuck you senseless now? Leave you dripping in sweat, bruised and babbling, is that how you want it?” growls Alex, his heart racing and his head swimming with so many ways to ravage the Scouser.

“Yes! Fuck, oh god yes, Please fuck me, please I can't stand any more, -hnnahh -aah -ahhhh, God Al, I can't take much more, fucking ruin me already!”

“What did I say about addressing me, pretty boy?” scolds Alex as he removes his fingers from Miles.

“I'm sorry, S-sir” Miles squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for a harsh slap on his weak thighs. He waits several moments but no pain has reached him yet. Instead he hears a camera shutter and blinks open an eye to gaze upon Alex grinning, his eyes lust filled and his hands on his phone. 

“Did you just-”

Alex cuts in,“Yes, I did. I'll send you it later.”

Miles pouts, slightly annoyed but also excited by Alex's sneaky photo op. Sliding the phone on the table and leaping up from the bed, Alex quickly strips his shirt, burning under the younger man's hungry gaze and nearly flaming as he catches Miles’ look of awe when he drops his underwear. 

\------

 

They make readjustments to their current positions, placing Miles closer to the headboard and placing some pillows here and there to keep everything stable.

Back between the Scouser’s thighs. Feels like home already, Alex thinks. Alex wraps Miles’ legs around his hips as he kneels on the bed in front of the masterpiece stretched out before him. His hair disheveled, his eyes aching for more, his chest covered in sweat, his lungs panting to keep up and his cock throbbing painfully, and Alex adores every last inch of him.

The usual swaggering Miles Kane has in whole, left. He's replaced by a whimpering, stammering mess of anticipation and desire.  
Alex sneers,“You ready, pretty boy?” his head up high, his voice booming and his face twisted with lust.

“Fuck, I've been ready for ages, S-sir.”

Now he gets to tear Miles in two, this will be breath-taking after so long neglecting his needs and favoring to tease Miles beyond the point of no-return.

 

He takes the bottle of lube in hand again, opening it and pouring it down slowly all over his cock, letting the cool liquid drip down also on to Miles’ warm body making the younger boy whine at the contrast of sensations.

He tugs rough and hard on his now slick cock, stopping just at Miles’ entrance, waiting a bit impatiently for the go-ahead. “Is my pretty boy still eager for him to ravage his cute arse?”

Miles nods feverishly, letting a quiet moan slip out. Taking a hip in hand, and beginning to tease Miles by rubbing the tip so close to it and yet so far away. Alex growls, “I can't hear you nod, you'll have to speak up, love.”

“Yes, please, fucking hell Al, I seriously can't take much more, fuck, Sir.”

“Yes you can, pretty boy, don't you want to be a good little slut for me?”

“Yes, I do, Sir” Miles chokes out, his eyes beginning to water as his cock throbs unbearably, the tip bright red and leaking precum.

A malicious laugh followed by a groan is all Miles hears before his world goes incoherent for what seems like ages but is mere seconds. He's being impaled by Alex's thick cock, he's clenching around it and his eyes rolling back into his head.

Alex stammers as he sloppily thrusts it in a few times, unable to contain himself,“Ohh, fuck Mi, you're so fucking tight- oh my god, that's it, that's it, fucking moan for me, I wanna hear you fucking scream, pretty boy.” 

“Hnn aa -aaahh, Alll, shit, you're fucking ruining me- Ah -HnnaAh, Fuck, more, more, more, please S-sir,”

Music to Alex's ears. The Northerner is consumed by the inescapable urge to just let himself go, to ravage the pleading man under him, show no mercy and catch him in his arms when he breaks into pieces. A sobbing mess, gasping for breath, in his grip sounds euphoric right now. 

 

A smack comes down on Miles’ ass making him gripe and whine furiously. Alex’s gaze never leaves Miles as he pulls out just to the tip, and then begins pound deep into the younger boy.

He leans over Miles , sliding his hands up to Miles’ shoulders, placing both above them and right beside his face.

With each thrust hitting him deeper and deeper, Miles gasps for breath, his face painted with a lovely pink and moans erupting from his throat. 

Alex feels Miles’ breath hitch and his legs begin to quake, signaling Miles won't take much more of this sweet torture he’s provided. He quickly wraps a hand around Miles’ length, amazed by how painfully hard he's made Miles get and begging to tug at the Scouser’s cock feverishly.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck Al, please please I won't last long if you keep-” Miles is cut off by his own moan as Alex strokes quicker, pounding into his ass in time with tugging at his wet cock, “-doing that Sir, -ahhh, oh my god, fuck, Sir, I beg you, -haahh, p-please let me cum! Ohgodohgodohgod! Al!”

Alex ferociously latches himself on Miles’ neck, kiss sloppily, licking his collarbone and snagging his ear between his teeth before growling into Miles’ ear.

“Come for me, pretty boy,” he orders, thrusting into Miles hard and swiping his palm over the tip of Miles’ cock. Miles’ eyes flutter, he's choking on a sob as he's coming white all over Alex's hand, a shock of pleasure burning out through his body, his palms on fire and his toes curling. 

Miles is clenching painfully around Alex's cock as he comes and Alex thrusts and thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until,

“Fuck, d-does my pretty boy want me to fill him up? Oh God, Mi you're so good fuck-k”

Miles still stammering through aftershocks, shouts out a “Fuck, Al, y-yes!” .

And Alex is comingcomingcoming, his eyes rolling back and body quickly turning limp. With his last pump of adrenaline, he pulls out of the babbling mess that Miles has become, quickly pulling him into his arms and untying the belt that kept Miles restrained.

Miles curls into Alex's chest, still breathing heavy, and his arms wrapping around alex with absolutely no interest in letting go. Their bodies intertwine and they both feel quite winded, so they decide to lie in each other’s arms.

\------

 

Alex is grinning like an idiot, his hair falling into his eyes, before he asks, 

“Mi?”

“Mmm?” 

“Doing okay?”

“More than okay, Al,” Miles chuckles.

“Anything sore? Are your wrists okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m a little sore. But in a good way.... The best way, really.... My wrists are fine, just a bit.... stretched.”

Miles presses a kiss to Alex's forehead and smiles as Alex's cheeks turn slightly pinker.

“What about you, huh? Did you have fun, Alexander?” Miles says out in a joking tone.

“Did -you- have fun, pretty boy, hmmm?” Alex snaps back at him.

“Oi, watch yourself. If I weren't so damn worn, you'd be the one getting nicknames and getting shagged.” says Miles as his hands drift to Alex's hips, pulling him closer.

“I'll take up that offer, I’ll be quite available tomorrow. But don't get me wrong, it's still wonderful to leave you crying like that, Mi.” 

Miles nuzzles his face in Alex's neck, hiding his embarrassment and starts kissing gently, making the older boy giggle with delight.

“Hey! You stop that. I want sleep, goddammit.”

“Fine, fine, Alexander, as long you sleep in my arms.” Miles mocks, faked annoyed.

Alex scoffs and nestles into Miles’ grip, the both of them happily drifting asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was lewd...
> 
> im thoroughly embarrassed..
> 
> hope you liked it you sinners


End file.
